Project Schlangengif
'''Project Schlangengif '''was the final project that the RVS worked on that was offically sactioned by the emperor himself. This project on paper was to create a new generation of loyal soliders, by raising them by birth. This project began in 5625 and ended in 5642. Background Information The project began in 5625 during the final years of the old emperor before Virius II. This project was designed after they wished to create loyal soliders after the Seperetine Rebellion kicked off; realising that the Knights of Outer Val was made up of former Vallum soilders. This was to be the 9th project that Pikk'noo would take the helm for. At some point in the project; it was decided that the emperor's own son being Virius III was to join in the game. The Project begins The project began formally in the summer months of 5625 when the Empire discovered on the island of Ruinma that a rebellion had been growing and they sent in Kampfers stationed on the island to kill them, capturing atleast 14 children. This commenced across the whole empire and the final total of children were around 128. All of them were given the same care, an android designed to minic their parents to raise them on tradtional Vallum ideals. Aufstieg der Kinder When the children were sufficely brainwashed enough to embrace the Vallum Empire's ideals, all of them were transported to the largest region that the empire had to offer where Pikk'noo did a dirty move and took over the Outer Val region; removing the gorvener; overlord and many of his followers in a purge, there all 128 of the game were put into coffins settled around the region and it was placed on lockdown until the loyal kids came out. But, there was always a nail in the coffin. The sad and lonely life of Virius III In the game, Virius III was the first to wake up; he was given the name of Inigio by Pikk'noo to conceal his idenitfy; however to Pikk'noo's shock, one of his deposed rival has sent in two androids known as Heart and Mind to kill Virius III and his coffin Partner; however this lead to him unleashing his latent occult abilities; threatning Pikk'noo's game. This led to him and a young boy named Jeff to partner up together and explore the land. All of them were told that they are in a valley that has been in a war for around 100 years. This was quickly the point where the project has failed as Virius III was soon realising the truth; when he learnt that his sister was killed. Eventually when he and Jeff were alone, he attacked Jeff with the occult and tore him apart... But his influence wouldn't leave this world. Meawnhile in a cave; a group of heros began exploring the cave system where they came across the SNDWVE Hivemind that the empire controlled, they simply asked for the group to kill three captured humans with SNDWVEs in their shoulders, but instead they shot at the Hivemind, it was at this point that it unleashed two shockwaves, cracking a plasma tank that one carried and it cracked in the process, one of the members of the group known as Guido took the plasma tank and exploded with the Hivemind, setting off a chain reaction that caused Outer Val to collapse. In this time, Virius III and his small group escaped and met up with the cave dwellers who lived and formed a small group; now aware of his past and who he truely is wished to free the world that he knew from the empire's grasp. Termination After this' the empire began to play damage control with the situation as the empire now had another rebellion full of the teens that they were trying to control; this rebellion was going to have to be put down by force. One of the first moves was removing Pikk'noo from the seat of power and arresting him. Then they found an android copy of himself and used that to lure the teens to a nearby fort at the empire, executing most of them.... But a few espcaped. = Category:Empire Projects Category:Royal Vallum Scientiests Category:Failure